


Seven Days

by orangeflesh (eajwrites)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - High School, BriJae, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Seven Days - Freeform, Slice of Life, anjae, jhpian, parkian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eajwrites/pseuds/orangeflesh
Summary: Third-year high school student Park Jaehyung was a boy with a pretty face and undesirable personality; he was laid back, impolite and blunt. Soon after going out with someone, they dump him once his true personality starts to surface.His junior at his school local band Kang Younghyun was a well-known ladies’ man. A rumor about him circulated in school, stating that Younghyun would agree to go out with the first person to ask him out on Mondays, before promptly dumping them on Sundays. Despite the school knowing this, Kang Younghyun remained popular with girls because, for the seven days he dated them, he made his partners feel really special.Hearing the rumor, Jae became curious about the younger. One Monday morning, he greeted Younghyun outside of the school’s entrance, and jokingly asked him out. However, he took him seriously and so began the seven days with him.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Days](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/615760) by Tachibana Venio. 



Jae sat on his usual seat near the window with his chin resting on the palm of his right hand, his thoughts drowning all of the noises buzzing around him. He scanned their classroom, just observing. _‘If you’re a man, liking someone would mean looking at her face, followed by her legs and then her chest. What else is there to see?’_ He pondered as he played his pen in between his fingers, spinning it. 

When his eyes wandered outside, two excited girls readily waved at him when they saw him looking in their general direction. Jae put on his best fan-service smile before waving back, which made the girls squeal in pure bliss.

Just as he thought, most people judge others solely by appearance. It wasn’t just men who did it. No one bothers about things they could not see anyway. Those girls obviously didn’t like him as a person. They just liked his face.

Jae slumped further down his seat as the girls continued their way towards somewhere he didn’t want to care. He had nothing to do. He just completed his all-out signature yawn; face distorted caused by his mouth opened in a perfect oblong when he felt a blunt object hit the back of his head. “Oww! That hurt!” He turned around, holding his supposed to be splitting skull. “Younghee?! Man, what is it this time? Why’d you hit me?”

Younghee, his assailant and longtime friend, snatched the pen that he was playing with and used it to poke on his cheek. “Jae, it’s because you do unrefined things like ugly yawning, disgracing your pretty face; that the girls you’re with, dump you in a flash you know that?”

She leaned on the sill of the window and threw the pen back at Jae which he caught quite clumsily, bouncing on his palms twice before he caught it. “Yeah, yeah, I know that.” He answered before planting his left face square on top of his desk, displacing his eyeglasses from his wide-set eyes, the frame digging on his temple and nose but he was too lazy to care.

He heard his friend do an eye-roll. Yes, heard her.

“You never listen to me at all Jae. If you continue being like this, your girlfriend’s going to leave you pretty soon. Hell, maybe even today.”

Jae lifted up his face but his chin still rested on the hardwood. The coolness of the surface made him feel safe. “Thanks for your concern but I already got dumped.”

“When?” came Younghee’s inquiry after a pregnant pause.

“Yesterday.”

Younghee just looked at him with a blank expression.

It was his cue to continue speaking. “She told me that I wasn’t the person she thought I was. It’s her fault for assuming.” He finally lifted his head as it was getting uncomfortable having his chin rested on the desk while complaining. “They’re the ones who confess to me first and then get all disappointed when I’m not what they expect me to be.”

“Well, you’re at fault too. There’s a huge-ass gap between your personality and appearance. It’s practically a scam if you think about it. Like, you’ve got the sweetest smiles that make girls swoon over you. And when you get on the stage and start playing the guitar, even though I know exactly what kind of person you truly are, I still catch myself thinking, ‘Wow. That man is gorgeous.’ You know what I’m saying?” She shifted her gaze outside the window. “How should I put this, I think there’s a very charismatic air around you when you pluck the strings. Add that to your angelic voice and bam! We have an ideal man.”

Jae just shrugged his shoulders, already used to this kind of praise. “I guess this image will haunt me like a plague so long as I stay in the band.”

When Jae entered the academy, he was immediately scouted as the guitarist of the school’s most popular band. Definitely because of his looks. Not that he really cared. It was a good deal because his tuition was waived and he was saved from doing sports-related activities.

Constructed in a famous uptown district, the elite school was originally for well-bred young women until it became co-ed three years ago. Ever since then, it began to take in boys as well but the ratio of boys to girls remained low, with an overwhelming number of female students. The reason for this most probably was the fact that the middle school sector was still an all-girls institution. Most of the female students were pampered and sheltered girls who knew close to nothing about the outside world. In comparison to many of the other co-ed schools out around, these girls had an unusual impression regarding boys. They want the boys of their choice to be beyond perfect, which was obviously impossible.

“They should get it in their heads that perfect guys like those from books or TV dramas don’t exist.” He cocked his head at his friend. “I’d consider myself lucky if I could get someone as realistic as you Youngie.”

Younghee pushed herself away from the window and planted her palms on Jae’s desk. Their faces were closer than ever. “How about it then? Do you want to try going out with me?”

“Sure why not.” Came Jae’s instant reply.

Younghee stepped backward, her face full of feigned disgust. “No way man…agreeing so fast like that is so you.” She huffed, “What the hell.”

“So you were just kidding?”

“Of course!”

Jae grinned at her. 

“Hey! Do you guys want pizza?”

The two looked at the direction of the voice simultaneously. It was Sungjin. The third guy in Jae’s small circle of close friends. Okay. Triangle of friends. He knew a lot of people. Have a ton of friends. But quality beats quantity at any time of the day.

Jae’s eyes sparkled at the thought of food. “Yeah! I want pizza!”

The three bickered on what flavor to order and finally settled for avocado with shrimp when Jae overheard their classmates’ conversation that piqued his interest because of the familiarity of the name of the person they were talking about.

“Younghyun oppa is not here yet,” said the girl with the black short hair. She was leaning on a handrail, her voice full of disappointment.

The girl with long light brown hair standing next to her replied, “I guess he’s really not coming to school today. I wonder if he’s down with flu.”

Sungjin noticed Jae staring outside and followed where the older was looking at before commenting, “It seems like Younghyun hasn’t shown up today.”

“Younghyun? You mean they’re talking about the Kang Younghyun?” Jae just had to ask of course.

“Ah, that’s right! Younghyun plays the bass in your band. Are you two close?” Sungjin asked.

Jae shook his head. “Nope. Not at all. We’re just acquaintances at most. He rarely comes for practice anyway.”

Sungjin just hummed.

“Why are they waiting for him?” Jae asked referring to the girls outside.

Sungjin folded and stashed the pizza leaflet in between the pages of the notebook he took out from his bag. “It’s Monday today. The day that he will definitely say ‘yes’—”

“Then after seven days, he’ll tell her this: ‘I wasn’t able to fall in love with you. Let’s break up.’” Younghee butted in.

“Ah, that reminds me Younghee, you—”

Younghee finished Sungjin’s sentence for him again. This time, she was grinning from ear to ear, “Yeah, I went out with him for exactly one week last May.”

“And why are you so proud of that?” It was Jae’s turn to feign disgust.

“Wipe that ugly expression off your face Park Jaehyung. It was worth it.”

“Isn’t that a contradiction of what you were telling me earlier? About making relationships last and shit?”

Younghee just crossed her arms across her chest and refused to look at Jae.

Sungjin decided to butt in before Jae could speak again. “Anyhow, normal guys like me will never understand popular guys. Exactly what kind of person is Younghyun anyway?”

“A handsome guy,” Jae stated flatly.

“That…I have my own eyes. No need to tell me that. I meant his personality or something.” Sungjin deadpanned.

Jae stood up.

“Where are you going?” Sungjin asked when he saw his friend leave his seat.

“Someone needs to receive the pizza right? I’m gonna wait in front of the school gate.” Jae then threw his pen at Sungjin before disappearing at the door.

Jae leaned on the brick wall as he sat on the concrete floor, taking shelter under the shadows it provided. He looked up at the clear blue skies and pondered upon what Sungjin had said about how normal guys would never understand popular guys. Somehow, it felt like someone had said the same thing to him before…although in a completely different situation. 

He never cared about the bassist but now, he wondered what kind of person he was. Why was he dumping one girl after another? “I’m definitely a much more decent person than he is then,” Jae said to no one in particular before his voice was replaced by an approaching sound of a car.

It stopped in front of him with a screech.

“The world sure has changed a lot. Man, pizza delivery on a Porsche,” he whistled.

But instead of a pizza house uniform, the guy that got off from the luxury car wore the same uniform as him. And it was the same guy that he was thinking about no less. Kang Younghyun. 

Jae was only able to take a small glimpse of the driver of the car but he was sure as hell that it was a hot beauty in her twenties. His knowledge about the young man in front of him popped inside his head again when their eyes met and he couldn’t help but muse at the thought that the mysterious driver was Younghyun’s latest ‘girlfriend of the week’. In other words, an ex-girlfriend.

“Good morning!” Jae chirped. He smiled while glaring at the sun. He felt strange looking up while talking to someone when he was a 182 cm tall beansprout, very much used to looking down instead. That’s why he appreciated it a lot when Younghyun crouched next to him.

“Good morning hyung.”

“It’s been a while huh,” Jae said. It had really been a while since he last saw their bassist. The guy always caused a stir everywhere he went with those good looks of his but somehow Jae didn’t notice him for the past couple of weeks. Was the bassist that busy with his older girlfriend? “Was that your girlfriend of the week?” Oops. That escaped his lips rather smoothly. He just hoped that the other didn’t mind as he studied his face looking for a negative reaction.

Younghyun just scrunched his nose at the question before answering promptly, “You’re wrong. Anyway, what are you doing here? You have a class now don’t you?”

“I’m waiting for pizza! We’re having a self-study period right now.” Jae answered comically, raising his hand on top of his head which made the younger guy snicker.

Jae picked up a random stone from the pavement and threw it across the road. “So, have you been confessed to today already?”

The bassist was obviously caught off guard at the sudden question but he answered anyway. “Uh, not yet.”

“So, it’s going to start from now on eh.” Jae pushed his glasses to rest properly on the bridge of his nose and stood up, dusting his pants off. “Are you really fine with anyone as long as they confess to you first?” 

Younghyun pursed his lips.

Jae continued, “Even if they’re not your type?”

“My type? You wouldn’t know if someone’s your type just by looking at their face would you?” the younger finally spoke.

Jae clicked his tongue. What was Younghyun saying now with that kind of face and personality of his? Dumping girls one after another just because he could. It somehow irked Jae. “What I meant is, isn’t there a face or body type that you prefer?” It all boils down to physical appearances after all; Jae wanted to add but held it.

Younghyun stood on his feet and looked up at the skies as if the answers were there. His **ebony black hair got ruffled by some gentle breeze that came their way, covering his dreamy eyes. “A type huh? I’m not too sure about that. I don’t really bother myself with looks.”

Jae raised his brows at that before pressing further. “Which one do you prefer, the gentle-looking type or the sexy type, something like that. A general kind of aura, you know.”

“Ah.” Younghyun turned to look at Jae as if realization just hit him. “I think I like your type of face Jaehyung hyung. Does that answer your question?”

At that moment, Jae was hit by a sudden impulse that came from out of nowhere. “I see. Then how about it?” 

Younghyun was blinking at him.

“Why don’t you go out with me?”

Younghyun just continued staring before parting his lips when a voice interrupted him.

“Excuse me, are you Park Jaehyung?” said the guy in a pizza house uniform.

“Ah yes.” Jae felt himself for his wallet then remembered leaving it in his bag. He face-palmed.

“I’ll pay for it.” Younghyun received the pizza box. 

Jae was a bit flustered. “I’m sorry. I will pay you back later.”

“It’s alright,” Younghyun replied and handed the box to Jae. “I need to go hyung. See you later.”

Jae stood petrified for a second. That last smile was too dazzling. He didn’t even get to make a reply before the bassist disappeared.

  
“Jae do you want to drop by the arcade on the way home later?” Sungjin asked right after the classes ended.

“Yeah sure,” Jae answered without really thinking but then he paused. “Sorry wait. I think I’m forgetting something.”

“What is it? There’s no upcoming event soon so there’s no band practice for you right?”

“No, but—”

The surroundings suddenly became noisier. 

Jae looked up and saw what was the turmoil all about.

A smiling Kang Younghyun was at the door of their classroom, waving at him.

Jae remembered now. He still needed to pay the younger back for the pizza. He rushed towards the door after snatching his wallet. “Sorry about that. I almost forgot. Thanks for your help earlier.” Jae greeted while handing the money that he owed to the younger.

“Huh? Oh. You don’t need to worry about these kinds of things, hyung.” Younghyun took the bills then straightened them before sliding them into Jae’s breast pocket. “I was wondering if we could go home together today hyung.”

Surprised, Jae only muttered a ‘huh?’ like a fool.

“I’m sorry hyung, did you have plans already?”

Jae shook his head. “I have no plans but why?” he was bewildered by the sudden invitation 

But instead of answering, Younghyun took out his phone. “Can I have your number?”

Jae pushed his glasses up, was Kang Younghyun always the type of person who’d go out of his way to make friends with others? “Sure.”

After exchanging their cellphone numbers, Younghyun said, “Is it okay if I put Jaehyung hyung as your name on my phone? I know that you prefer to be called Jae but umm…you see, there was a woman who dumped me before and her name was Jay and it sounds the same with yours so…”

“Sure,” Jae said as he shrugged his shoulders. It was really no big deal for him. It was still his name anyway. He just preferred to be called ‘Jae’ because somehow it wasn’t as lame as ‘Jaehyung’, he thought. _So the famous Kang Younghyun had been seriously dumped too. If it was just another one of his one-week flings, he wouldn’t really care if her name sounded the same as his or not._

“Younghyun oppa! I finally found you. Teacher Lee has been looking for you.” The voice came from a girl who was obviously out of breath.

“Oh. Thanks.” Younghyun turned to Jae with a worried look. “Sorry, it seems that I’m needed for something. See you tomorrow hyung.” 

Once again, Jae was left petrified. What was that for? Earlier was the first time that he had a proper conversation with their bassist. And surprisingly, Kang Younghyun was a relatively strange person because what the hell? All of a sudden Younghyun wanted to walk home together with him and he also asked to exchange phone numbers. He pushed his glasses up and gulped. His heartbeat doubling when a certain thought hit him, “He couldn’t have taken me seriously…could he?”

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/selenophileeaj)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe some noticed and some didn't. i took this fic down two months ago i think. why? because when i first wrote this, i only knew day6 for like, what? two weeks? lol so yeah, you guessed it right. the characterization was off af. i didn't know shit about parkian at all but still i went and wrote a fanfic lmfao (blame me for being a trash). and now, since i'm procrastinating with my other fic (stop the rain) because i'm stuck with a particular scene orz, i went and rewrote this one. i hope i've improved even for a bit. i'm so sorry if not because it's such a waste of time (again).


	2. Tuesday A.M.

Younghyun was stirred awake by a familiar ringtone playing from his phone but he didn’t make a move to pick it up. He just laid there on his bed still, listening to the incessant ringing; wondering what could the person from the other end of the line wanted from him so early in the morning.

He was sure it was Jay for the tone playing was the one he had set especially for the girl.

Jay had always been a free spirit. She was the kind of girl who would do whatever she wanted to. It was not a rare sight to find her settling on top of Younghyun like a cat whenever she finds him taking a nap on the couch. It didn’t matter how many times he told her to stop doing it since she was his older brother’s girlfriend and not his’. On the contrary, she would do the same thing over and over again just to spite him or his brother. She would even go as far as kissing Younghyun to make him feel flustered; taking advantage of the fact that he still liked her.

She never changed.

She stayed the same free-spirited girl that he admired.

He finally sat up and picked up his phone from the bedside table. “Hello?”

 _“Why didn’t you answer on the first ring?”_ said the high pitched voice from the other end of the line.

Younghyun slipped on his flip-flops and made his way to the kitchen. “What did you call me for?”

_“Drive over here in Sokcho. Right now.”_

He opened the fridge with his free hand and took out a pitcher of cold water. “No,” he curtly answered, not missing a single beat.

_“Why?”_

Her tone was full-on demanding but Younghyun was not having any of it. Not this week at the very least, but how he wished he could refuse her for the rest of his life. “It was fine yesterday but today I’m already dating someone, so, sorry I can’t.”

There was an exasperated sigh. _“This again? You’ll just break up in a week.”_

“I’m hanging up.”

 _“Who is it this time?”_ she asked, completely ignoring Younghyun’s attempt to drop the call.

“Same school as me. A year older.”

_“Heh…is she a cutie?”_

Younghyun sat on a high chair and placed his glass on the countertop. He played with it, turned it around as the image of Jaehyung singing and playing his guitar on stage formed inside his head. He smiled. “A cutie, yeah. But at the same time beautiful. Really beautiful.”

_“More beautiful than I am?!”_

Younghyun had to pull the phone away from his face. Jay was literally screaming at him because of what he said.

“I can’t really compare you two to each other...”

He heard her laugh.

_“Okay. Come out and play during weekends then?”_

“Why don’t you get back with my brother already?”

_“I hate it when you say stuff like that. Bye.”_

And the line was cut off. That topic was still as effective as ever to make Jay drop any ongoing conversation.

Younghyun stared at the dark screen.

Jay had always been flippant—a part of her free-spirited nature. She would like something today then hate it tomorrow. And now that she’s having a fight with his brother, she’s turning towards Younghyun again.

He shook his head and put down his phone. _I should concentrate on Jaehyung hyung now._

When his senior asked to date him, rather than being surprised that the older swings both ways; Younghyun was more shocked by the fact that the guitarist didn’t have a girlfriend at the moment despite being crazy popular.

Younghyun poured himself a glass and finished the whole thing in one go. He grimaced a bit as he felt the cold water bite his throat.

Maybe Jay was right. But what if he’ll finally fall in love this time? He had no idea what would happen but he just couldn’t help but feel somewhat hopeful at the beginning of each week.

He sighed.

Who was he trying to fool here? Not even once did he fall for any of his past week-long relationships. They always end up splitting after seven days.

Seven days were enough to see what’s within a person’s heart.

Seven days were enough for his lingering feelings for Jay to calm down; for on those seven days, he would have all the excuses to refuse the girl. Because no matter what kind of resolve he signed himself up to, Jay would always find a way to break it down. And he let her.

He picked up his phone and scrolled for a certain phone number. When he found it, he tapped on the message icon and typed a _good morning_ before promptly hitting send. _I wish I could send this message to the same person for a whole year…no, much longer than that is even better._

The phone on his hand vibrated. A reply from Jaehyung.

_‘I would have appreciated it if you didn’t wake me up this early. I hate you.’_

Younghyun stared at the message. It wasn’t the set of words he expected from his senior. _His personality doesn’t seem to match his face. It’s kind of cute though._

He was beginning to imagine Jaehyung’s facial expression when his phone rang.

“Hello?”

_“Are you an idiot? You’re an idiot right?”_

Younghyun really had a hard time containing his laughter that it accidentally escaped from his lips as he answered, “Yeah I’m an idiot. Sorry.”

 _“Don’t laugh when you’re apologizing! Waking me up at this ungodly hour. Now I can’t get back to sleep. Now what? You should make it up to me,”_ came the nonstop complaints from the other end.

Younghyun was still grinning from ear to ear when he answered, “Well, what do you think I should do?”

_“I’m so pissed right now I just want to punch your face.”_

“Oh? How about I go over there so you could punch me?”

Younghyun gulped. What if he seriously pissed-off the older?

_“Younghyun?”_

“Yes?”

_“Make sure you come to practice today okay?”_

“Practice? Why?”

_“Well because you are a part of our band? And we need to start practicing for the upcoming school festival from today. I just got the information last night.”_

Younghyun traced the lid of the glass with his fingers. “Umm…I’m sure you guys can still perfectly perform without a bass guitar though.”

_“What kind of lame excuse is that? You should come. This is what happens when you wake me up for no reason. That’s all. See you.”_

Younghyun found himself staring at the dark screen of his phone once again. _‘Band practice huh.’_

When Younghyun arrived at school, he directly went to their studio. In the garden just before the practice rooms, under an old tree, he saw a familiar mop of blond.

Jaehyung was there, sitting on the grass bed, his face buried in between his raised knees with his arms supporting his forehead. He was sleeping.

So instead of going straight, along with the brick covered path towards the practice room, Younghyun jumped over a low fence that separated the tree from the rest of the garden and patiently stood beside his hyung, waiting for him to wake up.

He didn’t get to wait long though. After a while, he heard a raspy, “Younghyun?”

Jaehyung was looking up at him, his eyes squinting against the rays of sunlight that had successfully penetrated the gaps between the leaves of the tree and through his glasses because the spectacles were slipping off the bridge of his nose. He attempted to put it back in place with a slight nose scrunch but failed. It was the cutest thing and Younghyun had to stop himself from reaching forward to push the glasses up Jaehyung's nose.

But that would be too bold of a move even for him so instead, he took a step to his right to block the sun with his body and project his shadow on the older boy.

“Thanks!” Jaehyung beamed, his whole set of whites on display and his eyes forming two adorable crescent slits.

Younghyun had always thought that Park Jaehyung was his most beautiful self when he played his Fender and sang alongside the rest of the band on the stage.

Until this moment anyway.

He didn't know that there was this side to his charismatic bandmate. He looked angelic while sporting a genuine smile and Younghyun was beyond glad that it was him that made that smile happen.

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/selenophileeaj)


End file.
